1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door formed with a rigid frame and with two skins wrapping this frame, at least one of these skins being molded to provide the door with decorative patterns. The present invention also relates to a method for constructing such a door.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional doors with decorative patterns thereon are usually made of wood. The provision of such decorative patterns necessitates an important work of the pieces of wood forming the door as well as an accurate assembling of these wood pieces together, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of such conventional wood doors.